The Tale of a Warrior Maid
by Haleth
Summary: What happend after the fall of Sauron, did another rise to take his place?
1. Default Chapter

After the final war of the Ring of Power, evil seemed. banished from Middle Earth, Elessar the king sent out parties to extinguish the few orcs that remained. Years passed, peace reined, but in the Haradwaith a power grew. It seemed at first tp be a passing threat, the ripple of evil as it made its departure. The Black Army instead grew under the dominion of a dark Numenorean the last of his kind. He ruled with brutal efficiency, constructing a vast army of Eastreners, orcs, troll and the few Uruk-hai that remained. In the east his army grew and during the fortieth year of king Ellessar's rein he struck. Creeping westward the Dark Army pillaged and burned the villages of the Free People. In only a short time Middle Earth was in turmoil, so as a last and desperate attempt to stop the invasion a plea was sent out from Gondor, calling all who were able to arms.  
  
The Tale of a Warrior Maid Chapter 1  
  
"Please, I beg you do not do this," the wizard pleaded, as she piled supplies onto the blanket on her bed.  
  
"I have to. They called for all who are able. I am able" She replied as she rolled the blanket up and tied the ends tightly.  
  
"No, you are not. They called for seasoned warriors not young women with vast imaginations. You will be slaughtered," the wizard insisted, following his apprentice as she made her way out of her room and through the door of the black tower carrying her package. She began to make her way into the orchard. "You cannot fight, or use a bow."  
  
She turned sharply and stared at her master, fire burned in her eyes. Her green dress fluttered in the slight breeze "Do you see the apple on yonder tree?" She replied stiffly pointing at a tree that stood fifty meters from where they stood "the one that is bruised, on the right lower corner."  
  
"Of course, I may be old, but I'm not blind," the Istari huffed.  
  
"Now let me show you, how poor my skill with a bow truly is," she replied as she stooped down and removed a long, irregular package from under a nearby bush. From within it she removed an array of weaponry and other supplies. Selecting an intricate bow and a maroon feathered arrow from an equally fascinating quiver she rose to her feet. "Look closely," she instructed raising the bow and positioning the arrow. A quick twang and the apple lay on the ground a maroon arrow protruding from both sides. "I am able, master," she corrected. "You can not possibly have expected be able to send me under the care of the finest archers and me not have learned a few things. I learned much in Rivendell the ten years I spent there Radaghast. I now rival the Elven bowmen," as she said this she fastened the bow to her pack and beside it tied the quiver.  
  
How did you come across such weapons, the tower was pillaged of such things when I brought you here?" Radaghast asked peering over her shoulder.  
  
"The bow and quiver was given to me by the elves who taught me to use them. The arrows I bought in a nearby town. And these I received on one of my travels." She gloated as she removed two Elven long knives from the bundle, their blades gleamed silver with the elvish calligraphy running down to the tip of each. Their hilts where of a darker metal, studded with sapphires and rubies.  
  
"When did you go on such travels?"  
  
"I went with several of the Rivendell elves to visit the few of their kin who remained in Lothlorien. With so many gone to the Grey Havens, there was much to give away," she answered giving the blades an expert's twirl before sheathing them and placing them on her belt.  
  
"I see then that there is no way that I might change your mind Kesteral, but I must warn you. Despite Éowyn's heroic in battle not all the Gondorien men are apt to except a woman in their mists, no matter how skilled an archer," the wizard began to remove a chain from around his neck. "I had hoped you would stay, not only for your own safety, but also because I have been called back to Valinor. Although with the pressing war I suspect that this should stay here," the chain was gold, on it hung a silver ring, and although plain it was more beautiful then anything Kesteral had set eyes on. "I found this on Saruman's desk when I first took charge of Isengaurd. Its history is complicated, and how it came here, I can only speculate. But I believe this is the ring of Eonwe Manwe's servant, a Maia like me. Eonwe was a friend of Mandos' servant Melnos. These two Maia had such a fast relationship that they ask that two rings be made for them that when worn they would allow their owner to keep in touch with the owner of its twin. They could se what their friend saw. The request was fulfilled. Saruman was always jealous of Eonwe's friendship with Melnos (he desired her attention as well). He must have stolen the ring from Eonwe before he departed for Middle Earth, a fiendish thing to be sure, but his malice must have been growing even then. The Valar will be looking for it of course. Things of Valinor are not meant to fall into the hands of mortals. If the wearer of the ring has strength of mind and spirit he will see Melnos going about her duty, calling those who perish in battle to her master's hall. Such a sight would give insite on a commander's next move. But I suspect that the ring will come in handy if not for insight also as a bargaining tool. I do not know why the Valar have not intervened in the invasion of Middle Earth, but I suspect it has something to do with Melkor imprisoned in their halls. I shall see to this when I return there. I do know that if one was to offer them the ring, they would be more apt to give their assistance. There for I leave it here in your hands, keep it safe, and do not lose it." Radaghast instructing handing Kesteral the chain and ring, she immediately put it on. It hung on her neck beside a finely crafted sapphire that hung on a silver chain.  
  
"I will not let it out of my site master," she replied putting on a raged travelers cloak and shouldered her package.  
  
"Will you not stay with me in Orthanc? One soldier will not make a difference, and I can send the ring with one of the elves." Radaghast pleaded the last time.  
  
"I have already decided, and nothing you say can make me reconsider. Kesteral replied turning toward the gate. Her dress snagged on the bush, the exquisite fabric holding tight. "This will never do in the wilderness," she sighed tearing the green fabric so that it angled up to her right knee. Tugging the fabric loose she shoved it into her belt. The rip revealed her calves, thick with hair the same soft brown as her long. "Now everyone will know what I am. a half-bred, the only one of my kind, daughter of a Halfling and an Elf of the Golden Wood" and with that Kesteral made her way out of Isengaurd and took the road east to Gondor. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of a Warrior Maid Chapter 2  
  
The road to Gondor was oddly bare of other travelers. Kesteral had expected to see others traveling to join the army massing there, but she had seen know one. She thought she heard elves, but that was several hours ago. Instead she chose to busy herself with a simple poem, honoring her hero, Eowyn, shield maiden of Rohan.  
  
She grew up with men  
  
But was forced to be  
  
a woman, courteous and silent.  
  
Although she fought as well as them  
  
They kept her bound in lace  
  
Although her eyes glowed with battle fire  
  
They made her stay and wait.  
  
Then one day she'd had enough  
  
She dressed in armor, sheathed a sword  
  
And took to the road as Dernhelm  
  
Into Pellanor she rode  
  
Beside her father, a king of old  
  
To face a foe, and perhaps die  
  
The valiant death she had long dreamed.  
  
Down upon her father flew the beast  
  
A creature of darkness none could stand  
  
and upon it a wraith, of evil dark and grey.  
  
She slew the beast that historic day.  
  
and with the help of one small hobbit.  
  
She banished its rider to where it came.  
  
But perilous wounds she did suffer  
  
For fearing to face the dark  
  
And before the battle er over  
  
She sunk into a cold, dark sleep,  
  
but fate was with her on that day  
  
A healer and a king did rise  
  
He banished evil from the land  
  
And healed her with the touch of a hand  
  
Now the land does know  
  
A women is as good as any man  
  
"That is lovely", but you should mention her marriage to Faramir of Gondor" a soft, bell like voice sounded behind her as two elves came onto the road.  
  
"Greetings" the tallest began. "I am Haradwë this is my brother Therindell we are elves of the Golden Wood." Kesteral stared intently on the two brothers and realized, that despite being taller Haradwë was a mirror image of his sibling.  
  
"I am Kesteral of Orthanc, a half-elf." She replied seeing them eye her neatly pointed ears.  
  
"Not to mean any offense, but are not half-elves usually taller?" Haradwë inquired.  
  
"She is not of human elf descent brother," Therindell corrected staring at Kesteral's bare feet. "There's halfling blood running through her veins, a rarity to be sure."  
  
"You are right; it takes most much longer to figure that out." Kesteral gushed. Are you going to Gondor to enlist in the army?" she asked spotting their bows and quivers.  
  
"Yes, we got the call a few weeks ago, you?" Therindell asked.  
  
"I'm hoping to, but race and gender tend to be a problem." She replied.  
  
"After the shield maiden Gondor is more acceptant of females taking a role in battle," Haradwë replied. "Can you fight and shot?"  
  
"I was taught by the finest archers in the north, although I have never been in battle. The most I've done is chasing a tribe of orcs away from a nearby town." Keseral informed him.  
  
"From what I've heard they're not so much hoping for more archers and footmen. They need trackers and most importantly translators." Therindell interrupted.  
  
"I can track, but not too well. As for translate I know most tongues I hear and some I may never need to utter. I was raised by Radaghast the brown, last wizard in Middle Earth. He taught me the languages of elves, dwarves, ents and even orcs. I also reckon I know most Haradwaith words I'll ever need to know and I am a very quick learner. Radaghast always considered knowledge to be the true riches of this world. He taught me all he knew of Middle Earth and the Undying Lands every chance he got. Perhaps the king will have need of me the,." Kesteral boosted. The two brothers happily switched to their own language knowing she would be able to understand her.  
  
"There is a shortcut here that will cut several days off our journey, and since we are all headed to the same place, we'd be best to stick together, safety in numbers. Not that any off us can't defend ourselves." Therindell said turning onto a small deer path that lay by the road.  
  
"I would be glad to join you" Kesteral replied glad to be in the presence of ones who where not upset by her choice of life. She followed the brothers into the woods. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale of a Warrior Maid Chapter three Kesteral took up the rear as the trio traveled through the narrow path. Up ahead she could hear the elven brothers talking in low voices. From what she could make out they too had defied the wishes of their caretaker. The twins' father had begged them to travel with their kin to the Undying Lands, but they had been born and raised in Middle Earth and could not stand to leave it for some other land, no matter how glorious. So they like several others choose to remain in Lothlorien. In fact it was their unwavering love for Middle Earth that urged them to travel to Gondor. As their conversation continued Kesteral learned more about the threat she would be facing. The Haradrim of the Haradwaith had joined forces with the few orcs and Uruk-Hai that remained. This massive army was under the command of Emperor Pharazon a Black Numenorien who had managed to escape the wrath of the Valar. He was intent on the domination of all the free- people of Middle Earth. Rumors told that he was also planning to attack Valinor if his invasion of Middle Earth succeeded. Kesteral dearly wished she could plunge a dagger into Pharazon's cold dark heart.  
  
"There is a thorn bush reaching out onto the path here, so you may want to watch your step," Therindell warned as he glided onto the far right of the path. Haradwë followed suit. But when Kesteral attempted to dodge it, it grabbed tightly to the rip in her dress.  
  
"Valar" she cursed tugging the gown free and tearing it even farther up her leg.  
  
"One of the reasons many men think that women can't fight is that the gowns they are forced to whear do not handle wilderness travel very well. I have a pair of spare pants in my pack that you can have. There is a clearing up a head where we can set up camp; you can change out of that mess when we get there," Haradwë offered.  
  
"Thank you," Kesteral replied, grateful that she would no longer need to where a dress, but also wondering how she would fit her five foot one frame into pants belonging to a six foot ten elf.  
  
As they entered the clearing Kesteral could see that a small creek trickled passed by on its right side. She dropped her pack of and immediately began to gather stones from the creek bed to construct a fire pit. Haradwë began to remove several packages of food from his bag as well as the spare pants. Therindell searched the area for some fire wood.  
  
"Here" Haradwë said tossing the pants to Kesteral, "Try these on, you will find them much better then that dress."  
  
"Kesteral headed off into the woods to change, and found that although the pants fit her well in the waist and legs, they where nearly two feet to long. She pulled up the legs and returned to the camp where she was greeted with a fit of laughter from the brothers.  
  
"I told you they would be to long!" Therindell laughed as he tried to start the fire.  
  
"We'll just have to cut them," Haradwë huffed.  
  
"Will that be okay, I don't want to ruin them?" Kesteral asked as she unsheathed one of her knives.  
  
"Go ahead, I haven't worn those pants for centuries," Haradwë replied as he continued to unwrap the food.  
  
Only half an hour later the travelers sat around a fire munching on lembas and apples. Kesteral felt much more comfortable in the men's clothing, having added a spare shirt from her own pack to the pants. The brothers were sharing stories of past adventures and from them Kesteral could tell that they could not be too old as their stories never spoke of events beyond the final journey of the Ring of Power. She estimated that they where only a few hundred years old, quite young for elves. She herself was only eighteen.  
  
As the moon rose higher in the sky the trio cast lots for first watch. Kesteral lost and so she settled herself by the fire with a pipe. Her smoking habit had bothered most everyone she had met. "Pipeweed is for Halflings, Vagabonds and deranged wizards, not young women," an old lady in a local town had told her. But as Kesteral was half Hobbit, and had been raised by a wizard she saw no problem with carrying a pipe. Besides she rarely smoked, except when she needed to stay awake. After such a long day, it would be difficult to keep from falling asleep.  
  
As the night grew deeper Kesteral put her pipe back into her pack and woke up Therindell for second watch. She then unrolled her blanket and settled into a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Tale of a Warrior Maid Chapter 4 When Kesteral awoke the next morning she found the two elven brothers packing up the camp, an apple and a piece of Lembas lay by her blanket. She sat up and immediately gobbled down the food.  
  
"You do sleep like a hobbit," laughed Haradwë, "and you eat like one to."  
  
Kesteral choose not to respond suspecting that her hobbit lineage would become the butt of many jokes during the trip to Gondor. The brothers seemed to be much more joyful and cheerful then many of their kin. She rose out of her blankets and began to roll up most of her supplies into it. When the fire was put out and the clearing returned to how they had found it the trio set off down the deer path once more.  
  
"We should make it to Gondor at night fall, if Kesteral's short legs don't slow us down," Therindell joked leading the way.  
  
Kesteral felt that without the dress on she would definitely be able to prove the elf wrong, and there for lengthened her strides. "I'll keep up, don't you worry, who knows, perhaps you will need to chase after me before the day is done," after this retort the travelers walked in silence for several minutes.  
  
"Kesteral" Haradwë began, "how does a half-elf of hobbit blood come to live with a wizard specifically one as. socially challenged as Radaghast?"  
  
"It's a rather long story, but since we will be walking for a long time I'll tell you" Kesteral replied. "From what Radaghast can tell (and he's put a lot of research into this) my mother was a Nolder elf on her way to the Grey Havens. The path she was taking lead through the Shire and there she met my father, the son of a farmer. The locals told Radaghast that my father had always been a bit odd and that once he had found a wounded elven maid in the old forest. From the looks of it she was separated from the rest of her kin and attacked by wolves. My father cared for her wounds, and they fell in love. My mother then became pregnant and waited in my father's house to bare child before continuing her journey. But she died giving birth. My father had no idea how to raise a child, and his neighbors gave him much grief for his relationships with an elf. Never being a terrifically great father he left the babe in the woods near his home, hoping the taunts of the rest of the village would end. One of Radaghast's birds found me there and it brought me back to Orthanc. There Radaghast raised me till I was six, he then realized he had neither the skill nor the patients to raise me any farther so he sent me to Rivendell till I turned sixteen."  
  
"That's not as long as you made it out to be" Therinell pointed out.  
  
"Well I didn't say everything about my life, just what you needed to hear," Kesteral shot back stiffly.  
  
"Did you ever try to find your father?" Haradwë asked politely.  
  
"Two years ago. I went to the village where he lived, but found out he had been killed two days before well walking in the woods. The villagers thought I had murdered him, being angry at my abandonment," she replied.  
  
"Did you?" Therindell asked.  
  
"No! I searched for his killer, and found a group of orcs camped out in the forest. Even though he left me too die, I could not pass up the opportunity of avenging his death," Kesteral responded sharply.  
  
"Oh, okay." Therindell sighed as he climbed to the top of a large hill over which the deer path leads. As Kesteral joined him at its peak she could see a vast plain at the foot of a great city. "That is Minas Tirith, pride of Gondor. The army's tent's lay outside its gate. Can you see them?"  
  
Kesteral squinted against the light of the midday sun; she saw the camp spreading far it consisted of several thousand tents. "How long till we get there?" she asked.  
  
"There is a small town at the bottom of this hill; near it lays the river Anduin. We can take a ship from there to the great city. The trip will then take only a few more hours," Therindell told her as he began to ascend the hill.  
  
Half an hour later Kesteral found herself on a small transport on its route to Minas Tirith. She and the brothers had managed to hitch a ride, regarding that they helped to paddle it. Being Kesteral's first time on a boat she found herself to be more of a nuisance then a help. The trip lasted several exhausting hours of attempting to keep from becoming sick and gave the twins another thing to bother her about. When the ship finally docked at Minas Tirith's harbor she was the first passenger to be off, praising steady ground. It only took the travelers a few minutes to make their way to the camp. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Tale of a warrior Maid Chapter 5  
  
As the travelers neared the tents they could see that the camp was divided into six sections. Each distinguished by the colorful flags flying above each tent. Kesteral gathered that the army was divided into six legions, which where under the control of six officers. She also noticed that each legion was divided into three sections itself. Each race of the free people had pitched their tents close to their kin. Closest to the middle where the men of Rohan and Gondor. The few elves that had enlisted where pitched farther out and then came the dwarves. Kesteral could tell that the border between the Elves and dwarves was restless, as neither race had ever gotten along well with the other.  
  
"Where do we register?" Haradwë asked scanning the confusing mass of tents and soldiers.  
  
"I guess we have to ask," replied Therindell approaching a near by dwarf who was busy repairing an axe. "Excuse me, where do we go to enlist?" he asked after attracting the dwarf's attention.  
  
Therindell's only reply was a string of rash Khazdul words. Obviously the dwarf had no idea what Therindell had spoken to him, and had taken it as an insult.  
  
Kesteral immediately interfered repeating the question in the dwarf's own language and apologizing for any offense the elf may have given. The dwarf in turn directed them to a small tent that stood near the middle of the fray.  
  
As the trio neared the registry they could see several elves, men and dwarves questioning the new recruits, who stood in a line, waiting. The brothers and Kesteral joined the wait and after many minutes had finally reached the front.  
  
"Name, age, race and skills please," said a small man with a monotonous voice who was surrounded by papers.  
  
Kesteral noticed the questions where directed at her, and she also noticed that due to the fact her hood was up the man had obviously not recognized her as a women. "Kesteral of Orthanc, eighteen, um. half-elf,"  
  
"So man then." The old fellow replied writing hurriedly on a piece of parchment.  
  
"No, I'm a bit of an odd combination."  
  
"Dwarf then?" he asked impatiently.  
  
'No sir, my father was a Halfling of the Shire." Kesteral corrected quickly hoping not to be interrupted.  
  
"I see," the man replied making a note on the parchment. "Do you have any skills we should note, or should I send you back to the Shire?"  
  
Oh how she hated people with such closed minds. "I am an experienced archer and I know seven languages. I can also use elven battle knives," she paused. "I was not raised in the Shire. I was raised by a wizard and the elves of Rivendell. From what I can see sir, I would probably handle my self in battle better then you."  
  
"So you're a translator?" the men asked not even flinching at her come back.  
  
"Yes," She replied stiffly giving up hope that he would accept her as a warrior. What would he think if he was to know she was also a woman?  
  
"Proceed down the line, Dwily will test your skills," the tiny man said pointing to a heavy set dwarf standing in the middle of a fenced of practice range beside two rather beat up targets and a pole that looked like it would fall apart at any moment. Kesteral walked over to him and left the annoying little man to the mercy of the two brothers.  
  
"Good evening young sir," the dwarf began as he fussed over one of the targets. "Lets get you tested. First lets see you hit the target from back over by that line," he said pointing to a strip of leather laid on the ground twenty fifty meters away. Kesteral walked over took out her bow and one arrow, aimed and let the arrow fly. Strait through the bull's eye went a maroon feathered shaft.  
  
'Very well done!" the dwarf cried out plucking the arrow out of the wood, "Now try it another twenty meters back. Kesteral did. "Excellent, strait through the middle. Now let's see your close combat," he instructed pointing to the well hacked pole. Kesteral removed her knives and set to it. Adding several more well sized chips with a whirlwind of blades. "Beautiful, you can continue down the line to the final bit of paper work," the fat dwarf commented pointing to an elf and several other men who interviewed and documented several other recruits. Kesteral put her knives back in their sheaths and put her bow on her back before stepping up to a frazzled looking man who was attempting to make sense of a mess of papers.  
  
"Excuse me" she began.  
  
"Oh hello, just a moment," he replied grabbing a quill and the same parchment the tiny annoying man had used from a boy who had just delivered it. "Okay Kesteral, We will be placing you as translator for the kings, but I'm going to need to have you to give us samples of what you can do, introduce yourself to us in each language you know." Kesteral did. "Very nice, do you have any abnormalities we should note, besides your lineage?"  
  
"Nothing except that I'm not a man," Kesteral replied removing her hood. Please don't kick me out she thought.  
  
"Oh, okay," the man said, Kesteral was shocked at his reaction. "That shouldn't be too much of a problem. Just try not to distract any of the men and stay out of any trouble. I don't mind having a female in the ranks, but others might jump at the chance of having you expelled. Report to the grey tent on the right for any other supplies you might need. Your tent will be beside the King's and will have a green flag over it. Your legion is lead by King Ellesar. I'll document your papers and tell the kings that I've found them a translator. Good day," with that he moved on to registering Haradwë who had come just finished his skill test. Kesteral then made her way to the grey tent, trying to decide what she would need. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Tale of a Warrior Maid Chapter 6  
  
As Kesteral entered the supply tent she noticed many racks of all sorted chain and plate armor in the center. Several shelves held helmets and other armor, along one wall hung swords, knives, axes and bows. She had never seen such an assortment of weapons and armor in her entire life. Turning to one side she saw shields, quivers and arrows. Tending to the arson where three dwarves. One of which was engaged in a heated argument with a young man, who appeared to want a helmet repaired.  
  
"Good day, what is it you'll be needing miss; I'm afraid we might have trouble fitting you though, not much stuff here's built for a lady's frame." one of the dwarves began as he wondered her way. "Oh don't worry, I like a challenge."  
  
Kesteral decided to exercise her Khazdul skill's and replied to the Dwarf in his own tongue. "I need armor for my torso, lower legs and head. I have a bow and quiver as well as arrows and knives, but I'd like someone to check them over. Oh and I'll need leather gloves."  
  
"Oh ho, looks like they've found us a translator. We'd better suit you up nicely, you guys are hard to find. I'm Nimli at your service; these two fellows are Galine and Torin," the dwarf introduced as he began to search through the chain mail. "Hmm, I had just the right armor waiting for a person like you to come along. Here it is! Full sleeve, goes down to your thighs, it's not too heavy, but you'll be wanting to whear padding underneath it any way," he said as he pulled a mail shirt off the rack, it appeared to be made of two different types of metal. A dark, silver ring twice followed by a lighter, shimmering ring and then two more dark ones was its pattern. "It's made of steel and mithril, I was saving it for someone special. Here try it on."  
  
"Kesteral took the mail and a padded shirt that lay near by then retreated to a closed off corner of the tent. She found that the mail fit her as if it where her own skin and with the padded shirt and the mithril blend, she barely felt its weight. "It's perfect!" She called out as she bundled up her old shirt and walked back over to Nimli.  
  
"Oh good, now lets find you a helmet," he replied as he checked over the helms that lay on the shelves. Here's one, try it on. He said as he handed her a light Gondorien helm with wings etched into its sides. She put it on.  
  
"No, its too big," she decided placing it back on the shelf.  
  
"Try this one then" Nimli replied handing her a simple, undecorated helm. "It's the type archers prefer, it doesn't block their view. Kesteral tried it on, and found that it fit much better. "Lets go on to plate armor for the calves then," Nimli said excitedly. "This is going better then I thought."  
  
"It just needs to cover the front side, okay." Kesteral told him as they neared the leg armor.  
  
"Okay then, here's a pair that might fit. Try these on." The dwarf replied handing her a set of steal leg guards.  
  
Kesteral plunked down on a chair and began to fasten the armor to her legs, only to find she was not able to tie them up at the back. Looking around franticly she saw that Nimli had gone to assist one of the other dwarfs with one of the elven twins who was trying on armor. "Oh, dear," she sighed noticing one of the straps had fallen off.  
  
"Here let me help you with that," a voice offered behind her. Kesteral stood up and saw her rescuer: the young lad whose helmet was broken. "There's a reason why most warriors have squires, these leg guards are nearly impossible to put on by ones self."  
  
"Oh, thank you" Kesteral said as he knelt down and fastened the armor to her leg.  
  
"There you go a perfect fit," he said as he stood up. Kesteral finally managed to get a good look at him. He had dirty blond hair like her's, cut to ear length, his features where that of a Rohan, but also of a man of Gondor. He appeared to be her age and his face gave off an inviting, cheerful look, his eyes where a startling blue. Kesteral felt as though she could trust him, more then anyone else, not even Radaghast or the twins. She found it hard to believe that he was the same man who had been arguing with the dwarf when she first entered the tent. "My name is Dernhelm, If you want I can show you around the camp."  
  
"I'm sorry, but what did you say your name was?" Kesteral asked recognizing his title.  
  
"Dernhelm, my grandmother insisted my parents name me that. It was the name she went under when she rode in disguise to Pellenor. That's probably where you know it from. Eowyn is my grandmother," he answered her, seeing the recognition in her eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I need to pick up a new helmet before the dwarf comes back. They didn't want to give me a new one." He said grabbing the winged helmet from the shelf and exited the tent."  
  
"Sorry about that miss, let's get you some gloves so you can get out of here, and leave your other things on the floor over there. I'll check them over and you can pick them up before first watch. I believe you'll find the schedule for guard duty posted on the main tent, everyone has a turn at it, so your name will be there too," Nimli apologized as he led her to a shelf where about a hundred pairs of leather gloves lay. He handed her a pair of smalls and insisted she try them on. They fit. "Oh, and we'd better get you some boots. I don't care how tough your soles are," he insisted noticing her bare and furry feet. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Tale of a Warrior Maid  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was late evening by the time Kesteral left the supply tent. Before she left Nimli told her not to worry about starting her duties till the next day. The camp was difficult to navigate; it took her half an hour to find her own tent. By then the sun had nearly set. In a few hours my things will have been repaired she thought so there's no use trying to sleep. Maybe I'll take Dernhelm up on his offer; a tour of this place would be useful. She decided to scout the young man out after she had unpacked her supplies.  
  
The tent she had been assigned was small, there was just enough room for her bedding and a little more for her wardrobe. Kesteral thanked the Valar she was so short or her feet would end up poking through the doorway. As she exited her new home she saw the main tent to the side and decided to check the guard schedule. She found her name listed for third watch.three weeks later. As she wondered around the camp she realized that Dernhelm had neglected to tell her where he had been stationed. Oh well I'm sure I'll find him tomorrow, I'll check the practice range at dawn, perhaps he'll be there. It was getting to be quite late, and her services would be needed early the next morning. So Kesteral decided to visit the supply tent and pick up her things.  
  
"Their all in perfect working order, you must oil that string regularly. I haven't seen one so supple in a hundred years," Nimli praised handing Kesteral her bow. The rest of your things are out back, just wait here. The dwarf disappeared out a small door in the rear of the tent.  
  
"I'll need a bigger size, could you just grab me an eight," a familiar voice asked from behind a rack of armor. Kesteral took a quick peak at the speaker. It was as she had guessed. Dernhelm was in complaining about the helmet he had lifted earlier. He had some nerve coming in here when the dwarves had refused to give it to him in the first place. Oh well, she'd have to grab him before he left. She would arrange to take his tour sometime during the next day.  
  
"Here we are," called Nimli as he reentered the tent. "You'll want to keep most of your gear on throughout the day, but don't hesitate to take it something off if it gives you any trouble. If any thing does need to be repaired, just drop it off. I'll take care of it as soon as I can. Now, everyone is to wear a jerkin of office, helps us to keep things organized. I've got yours here. It's got a green trim to show you're legion and a picture of a raven on it. The raven's to tell every one you're a translator." Now go ahead and put it on over your padded shirt then you're free to leave."  
  
"Thank you," Kesteral replied slipping the leather jerkin on and grabbing her supplies. She'd have to hurry Dernhelm was leaving. "Hey, wait up!" she called out chasing the young man as he exited the tent. "How about that tour you promised me?"  
  
"Kestreal! I was going to look for you as soon as I finished with the dwarves. I'm busy tonight, but tomorrow should be fine. I'll meet you here, since both of us can find it. I'd stay longer, but those smiths's will soon find out I've hoodwinked them into giving me a new helm, so I'd best skedaddle back to my tent. See you then," with that Dernhelm sprinted of toward the northern edge of the camp and Kesteral was left wondering if he was more trouble then good.  
  
"Yeah, see you then" she replied softly before turning back to her tent to settle down for the night. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Tale of a Warrior Maid  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kesteral awoke the next morning at dawn. Her day would start as soon as the sun peaked over the first time pole. The time poles where placed near the center of camp. When the sun was level with the fist pole it was time for every one to get on with their day. When it was level with the second, it was mid day, when level with the third all those who where not on a late shift where excused from duty. When the sun was lined up with the last pole first watch began. Then the guard shifts where told by the moons cycle.  
  
Kesteral crawled out of her blanket and threw on her under layers: the pants Haradwë had given her and the padded shirt. Over top of those she threw on her jerkin. She would put her armor on after breakfast.  
  
The morning air was damp and cold, but only a few meters from her tent was the Green Legions main fire. Over it several steaming pots where hung. Three men stood near tending to them. A few elves and a handful of dwarves warmed themselves by the fires warm glow. As she neared them one of the cooks handed her a bowl filled with a goopy, but sweet smelling porridge. She grabbed a spoon from nearby and ate the meal eagerly while warming up at the fire. She could hear several of the dwarves talking. It seemed like they knew one of the helmets was missing from the storage tent. She dearly wished they wouldn't catch Dernhelm with it. But then again it might be funny to see him try to talk his way out of it.  
  
When she finished the porridge she went back into her tent and began to put her armor on, mail first, then the boots and then her leg guards. It took her awhile to get the leg guards on, but she soon figured out how to angle her helmet on the ground to mirror the ties and clasps. She slipped on her gloves positioned her helmet and grabbed her belt. Nimli had not told her whether or not weapons where allowed in the kings' tent, but she took her knives with her anyways. Her bow and quiver she left behind. As she exited the tent she could see the sun nearing the first pole. Right on time she thought as she entered the main tent.  
  
"Ah, it's the new translator. King Elessar said to let her right in," a guard told his partner as she neared the curtain that split the large tent in two. On the side nearest the door where several guards and a few scholars, on the other side she suspected where the two kings. As she passed through the curtain she could see the two aged men. With their white beards clipped neatly one could barely tell they where even passed their prime. Their heads were held high and their eyes gleaming with strength, and cheer. By them stood three of the least expected pages she could think of; Hobbits from the Shire. One of them held a small platter with bread, another held a wine jug. The other busied him self with the polishing of a grand and legendary sword.  
  
"Kesteral of Orthanc, "the king on the right began. "We have waited long for a translator. I am Elessar, this is King Éomer of Rohan. You may take your place on a stool in front of me. We are expecting a visitor today, so your skill will not go unneeded, Odo," he called out to the Hobbit polishing the sword. "Bring the lady the stool from the corner and place it at my feet, you may also hand me back my sword." "Yes sir," the Halfling replied as he began to do as the king commanded. Kesteral could see the sword he had been polishing, it was as she had expected. Andúril was still carried by the King of Gondor.  
  
"As the day passed on she found herself answering more questions then translating. The two kings wanted to know how Radaghast was and whether or not the last few goblin tribes had been chased from the Shire. The large tent became more of a cheerful atmosphere as the hours went by. While the kings talked to their officers about strategy Kesteral found herself discussing the Shire with the Hobbit servants. She learned that their names where Odo Took, Brandi Proudfoot and Robie Underhill. They had been trained by Perigrin Took and Meridoc Brandybuck as ambassadors of Gondor and Rohan to replace the two adventurers when they passed away. When the call went up to join the army, they where obligated to travel south as their allegiance lay with the kings. When Kesteral told them of her own parents, they became silent.  
  
"Is something wrong? Have I offended you?" she asked worried the pages where upset at her.  
  
"No not at all, it is just so upsetting that our people would shun you like they did, and that your father gave into their wish. On behalf of the Shire we apologize." Odo replied silently as the other's nodded in agreement.  
  
"Back to work gentleman, I have allowed you to chatter far too long," Éomer chuckled as he signaled the Hobbits back to their places. "Kesteral, A spy of ours is coming in for a debriefing; he speaks Haradric, so we will need your assistance." As if on cue a dark and worried man stepped through the curtain.  
  
"I have bad news you're Highness'," he began. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Tale of a Warrior Maid  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The dark man strode across the tent as Kesteral quickly translated "The army of the emperor is several hundred strong, orcs, Uruk Hai and men. The officers ride on great oliphants, hundreds of them. They are planning an attack on the southern villages. You can not defeat them head on my lord, not with out at least one hundred thousand brave men," He paused for breath and started to continue.  
  
"Kazantar wait," Elessar interrupted. "Where is this army now? When are they planning this attack?" Kesteral translated for the spy and continued to do so for the entire conversation.  
  
"I do not know, I left the fortress nearly one week ago, they could be any were. I am sorry, but with out the Valar's help you ca not win this war," Kazantar apologized.  
  
"Is there not but one weak link in this army, one place where we might strike?" Éomer pleaded.  
  
"None that I can think of, the army is too strong, the borders too well guarded and the emperor's tyranny too great," the spy replied. "My only advice is this: strike at the roots of this threat, and this calamity may be averted."  
  
"Strike the emperor? Of course, an assassination may work. But that is a coward's way," Éomer pondered.  
  
"It appears too be the only," Elessar responded. "Kazantar, what does Pharazon wear for armor, a leather jerkin?"  
  
"No, no my lord much the opposite, from what I have heard his armor is as strong as the walls of Minas Tirith. It covers his head, torso, and legs. The sleeves of it reach to his fingers. Even the most skilled of archers could not pierce it. One can not even see its scales unless right next to him. The peasants say that the metal for his helm and armor was mined from a volcano. They call it black mithril," Kazantar corrected.  
  
"Then the assassin would need to be able to get close. A position as a soldier may work," Elessar decided.  
  
"The only ones allowed to come within ten meters of the Emperor are his body guards. Strong men whom he has known for many years, and he himself is armed," the spy responded.  
  
"Wouldn't you just love to be his wife," snicker Robie from his post beside Éomer.  
  
"Mr. Fool Underhill, keep quite when wise men are discussing important events. Now pour our guest some wine; he has not come a long way to hear your childish comments," Éomer reprehended the young hobbit who stood with his head bowed and cheeks red. Kesteral did not bother to translate the king, saving the halfing from further embarrassment.  
  
"Does the emperor have a wife?" Elessar asked suddenly.  
  
"No, he does not. I do not see how this is relevant," the spy responded.  
  
"Is he searching for a wife?" the king asked again.  
  
"Yes actually he is. When I left some of the villagers where attempting to hide their daughters in fear that he would choose them," answered Kazantar.  
  
"What is he looking for in a woman, or do you not know?"  
  
"I know, that he desires not only beauty, but also strength of mind," Kazantar told him. "Apparently he wants to be able to put her in charge of Haradwaith when he leads his troops in battle. Do you have a plan my Lord?"  
  
"I believe I do," Elessar consoled him. "If there is nothing else you are excused and may go home. Do not go back south, it is too risky and we have no more need of your scouting."  
  
"Glad to be of service sir. Send a messenger if you need me," the spy said as he turned and left the main tent.  
  
"You three may also go now, I know it's a bit early, but we do not need your services any more today," Elessar told the three hobbits who put down their platters and left the tent. The king of Gondor then turned to Éomer and together they talked quietly.  
  
After several minutes Éomer nodded and the two kings turned back to Kesteral. "I'm afraid we will need to relieve you from your translating duties," Éomer began.  
  
"Did I not meet your standards lord?" she responded worriedly.  
  
"No you did very well, it's just that we need to. relocate you. Ellesar can tell you more."  
  
Elessar picked up where the other king left off. "I have decided on a course of action, it may or may not work, but it is all that we have at the moment. We need you to assassinate Pharazon. I know it is much to ask of a new recruit, but the only one who would be able to get close enough would be his wife. None of the other soldiers are qualified for that position. I will discuss the details with the officers. Meanwhile I would like you to visit Queen Arwen and Lady Éowyn in the castle. Tell them what you have heard and they will prepare you for the task ahead," he stopped and searched her face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No my lord, well not really," She paused and searched for the words to explain her feelings. "It's not that. I do not want to serve you, and save Middle earth. It's just that. I am a half-elf. To wed Pharazon would mean to forsake my immortality, to bind myself to him in the eyes of the Valar. I would be forced to live alone after my deed is done. I could do that. I could, but it would not be overly pleasant."  
  
"I understand if you do not wish to take this task, I am only asking you not commanding you," the king replied.  
  
"I will do it, I must do it, I will wed him and then I will remain alone, it is a small sacrifice for the free people and perhaps the Valar may pity me and drop the vows of wedlock," She decided.  
  
"Do not worry; your heart is too strong, too noble to be poisoned by his malice. You will stay true to us I have no doubt of that," the king consoled her. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Tale of a Warrior Maid  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kesteral turned to leave, before remembering her prior arrangement for that evening with Dernhelm. "Do you want me to go to the palace tonight sir?"'she asked.  
  
"Not, if you have anything already planned," he replied with a quick wink. "Don't bother coming in tomorrow, we can handle our selves for translating as the spy will not be reporting again.  
  
I will leave at day break then," she said before exiting through the curtain. Valar that man knows everything going on in this camp she thought peering up at the time poles. Dernhelm will be waiting at the supply tent, so I'd better hurry.  
  
As she neared the grey tent she saw Dernhelm speaking to Nimli. It appeared that the dwarf was making a deal regarding the stolen helmet. "Kesteral, there you are. Just a second I'll be done in a moment." He called out before turning back to the dwarf. "Okay, yeah I know. It's just neither of your brothers where very helpful and I would need a helmet in battle," Dernhelm told the dwarf.  
  
"I'll talk to them about that. Go ahead and use the one you lifted, I wont bother to report you," the dwarf replied. "Now I believe a lady is waiting for you,"  
  
"Oh, yes of course. Thank you," Dernhelm finished before turning toward her. "Lets get started, it's getting dark and I've got a lot to show you," he took her by the arm and guided her toward the northern edge of camp. "First off, my tent, then I'll show you the look out stations, then the archery range, and then the practice yard."  
  
Dernhelm's tent was next to the blue legion's chief tent. "My brother and my father work in there. I'm the youngest of three sons. My eldest is shadowing my father while he commands the blue legion. My other brother is studying to be a scholar. I'm stuck taking a soldier job. It's not too bad; at least my father doesn't get mad if I mess up, my father takes Hama's choices really seriously since he is heir to my fathers position," Dernhelm told her as he showed her around the blue section of camp. "Now to the look out stations, there are twelve placed around the camp, three soldiers man them each shift. My turn was about a week ago, so I won't have to worry about it again for another month. Don't worry, I wont take you to all of them, just the one closest to here."  
  
The lookout station was a wooden platform raised about four meters from the ground; an elf stood peering into the distance while a dwarf smoked a pipe and a man sat polishing an axe. "Every shift at least one member of each of the three main races working here, it helps us to cover all the needs of a lookout man.  
  
The elf turned to see who was visiting and Kesteral saw that it was Therindel, "Oh, hello I wasn't expecting to see you in a while," the elf greeted in his own tongue.  
  
"How is it going, are you and your brother settling in?" she asked in return  
  
"It's going well, Haradwë and I have been placed in the blue legion, perhaps I'll see around. But before you leave, tell me who this young man is?" Therendell informed her with a quick nudge.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Dernhelm; he is giving me a tour of the camp, but you're right we'd best get going. I'll see you later," Kesteral replied before turning to leave.  
  
"Who was that?" Dernhelm asked as he guided her toward the archery range.  
  
"That was Therindell, I joined him and his twin on my way from Orthanc. "I forgot you for a minute there, I should not have spoken to him in elvish, I am sorry."  
  
"It's okay, as long as you weren't talking about me," he responded. "Here is the archery range; my guess is you'll be using it a lot. Any way it's getting dark and I have a tradition of spending my time at the practice field before I settle down for the night. Do you want to join me; it's just around the corner?"  
  
"Sure, I would love to," Kesteral replied following her guide into the fenced off field.  
  
"Put these leather slips over your knives, it's a mandatory safety precaution. But as you saw from my helmet yesterday, it doesn't always work," Dernhelm said handing her two pieces of thick leather, which she placed over her blades; he grabbed another larger one which he slipped over his own sword. "One hits to win a round, best two out of three," he decided making his way onto the field. "Prepare to lose."  
  
"I'd rather not," she replied, squaring off for the first parry. One, two, three times he lunged. She dodged every one. Four, five, six times he came again, this time she leapt side ways and took a quick thrust to his upper leg. a hit!  
  
"Very nice," he commented. "Two more rounds."  
  
"I hope I won't leave you needing another helmet," she scoffed squaring off again.  
  
"I doubt that, you're a bit too short to strike that high," he replied lunging in from the left. She spun out right and struck out at his chest. a miss. He faked a right before falling forward and striking her in the chest. "Opps sorry about that, I guess I win that round. Next one wins," he apologized as he fell back and prepared to come in again. He spun left and then stooped down for a low sweep. She quickly bounded over it, only to meet with the upward thrust of his blade. It struck her shoulder. "Looks like I won. I must say I didn't expect that. I watched you during the testing, you handled those blades better then," he searched her face. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"The king has given me a new assignment, but I am not too sure if I can do it?" she replied taking the leather slips off her knives."  
  
"Come to the green legion fire and tell me about it if it will make you feel better. I know you women are all into this whole talk thing, so lets talk," Dernhelm offered removing the leather from his own sword. He took her by the arm and guided her toward her own company's fire while the last time pole met the suns raise. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Tale of a Warrior Maid Chapter 11  
  
Dernhelm sat her down by the roaring fire and settled himself beside her. "Now tell me what this assignment is,"  
  
"He wants me to go marry. and then kill the Emperor. He says that since I'm the only women under his command, that I'm our only hope. I. I just don't think I could do that. Radaghast was right; I'm just a silly little girl with a couple of knives."  
  
"Why did you come to Gondor? Why did you join the army in the first place? I know you heard the message and figured you could do it, but what made you really want to come even though your master said not to?" Dernhelm asked.  
  
"I guess I wanted to prove myself. But what the point now, everyone I've met already thinks I can fight as well as any man. There's nothing more for me to prove. Éowyn did that years ago when she killed the witch king's beast. Women don't need to show you men anything. I wanted to be the one who liberated them, but I don't have to now. I may as well just go home."  
  
"Just because everyone is okay with your being here doesn't mean you have nothing to prove. I am a Gondorien man of noble blood, but that doesn't mean every one thinks I can lead a troop in battle. My father wouldn't even trust me to care for my mother's cat. There are still people in this camp who will have problems with your being here. Go to the Haradwaith, prove your valor to them, to Radaghast. Besides, even if everyone thought you were the greatest archer that doesn't mean you should never shot another arrow." Dernhelm insisted. "I think you can do this, Elessar thinks you can do this and even Éomer thinks you can. You underestimate yourself Kesteral, don't."  
  
"How do you know so much about women, most men wouldn't do what you just did? Promise me you'll be here when... if I return."  
  
"I'll talk to the Kings; maybe they will allow me to travel with you." Dernhelm consoled her. "As for how I knew what to do. My mother rarely paid attention to me; my father was always busy, so I spent most of my childhood under the care of my grandmother. She taught me how to love a woman.  
  
"To love a woman or to talk to a woman?" Kesteral asked quietly.  
  
"You cannot communicate successfully to an upset lady without at first loving her," He blushed "When I first saw you in the supply tent, I thought I was dreaming, I thought I saw one of the miair. A strong willed, and yet a tender lady. Someone I could talk to, trust and love. Not a silly love, a deep everlasting love. I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this."  
  
"No, no go on when I first saw you I felt the same. It's almost as though I was greeting a long lost brother. You weren't a stranger to me, that's why I asked if you would wait for me, that's one of the reasons I find the king's request so hard to fill. If I do marry the emperor then I can not marry again. I know we just met, but I feel as if I've known you forever," wept Kesteral as she grasped his hand. "The register warned me this would happen."  
  
"It's okay, when this whole war is over I will wed you, whether or not the Valar see it fit. I will not let you sacrifice your love like this. That is unless you don't want to?"  
  
"I do, I do want to. I'm just not sure. It's so sudden, every thing is happening so quickly, I need to. to lie down. I have to go.. I think my answer is yes, but I'm not sure. I'll tell you tomorrow," Kesteral cried out as she let his hand fall and stepped away. She walked back to her tent and left a very confused, heart broken man sitting by the fire. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Tale of A Warrior Maid  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kesteral flung herself into her tent, in a desperate attempt to escape her confusion. She closed the flaps behind her and lay down on her blanket gathering her thoughts. How could he even ask me, we just met? She sat up and began to remove her armor. Then again, maybe we are meant to be together, both of us feel the same, both of us feel connected, but even if I did say yes there is no possible way we could marry, not after I marry the emperor, it wouldn't be the same. Why did this have to happen right after I agreed to go to the Haradwaith. When I was first asked if binding myself to Pharazon was a problem, it wasn't like I had feelings for someone, it passed my mind of coarse, but it didn't really matter. Then Dernhelm had to come along and. listen to me, support me and worst of all he told me how he felt. Now I do have feelings for someone, feelings I can't get rid of. Oh, but I do wish to marry him, to be loved. I could decline Elessar request, but his hope is in me, Éomer's hope is in me, Dernhelm's too, not to mention everyone else's. Valar, why do my decisions have to have such consequences? Why must I meet the man of my dreams right after I agree to give my heart to a monster, to spend eternity living with a man I will wed, only to kill him? She threw her helmet on the ground in frustration. "Is this some sort of curse as punishment for leaving home, because if it is, I'll go back?!" She cried out to no one before breaking into tears. I have agreed to the king's request, now I must fulfill it or be haunted with a guilty heart for eternity. I hope Dernhelm will understand. Besides if we did marry what would our children be like? Short little boys with pointed ears, they'd be little monsters them selves." With this she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next morning she awoke at first light and remembered the King's command to visit Arwen and Éowyn at the Palace. She found that she had slept with her mail and jerkin still on. Her leg guards where half off and her helmet lay on the ground beside it was her belt. Picking them up she left her tent and sat by the camp fire to put them on. One of the cooks handed her a piece of bread and a cup of mead, she took them gladly. When she got back she would need to find Dernhelm and tell him her decision. After eating she made her way through the camp to the gates of the city. The huge entrance was already open to the morning tradesman and merchants. She walked up the city listening to the buyers and sellers in the bustle of the market that seemed to span the whole first layer. She continued through the next gate and then the next till she made her way the palace. It glowed a brilliant white and when she ventured in she could see off to one side the white tree in the palace garden, resisting the temptation to stop she continued to a large pair of doors which she suspected lead into the throne room. Beside them stood a porter and two guards, one of whom was catching a morning nap.  
  
"Hey Gilden, wake up!" the other called out to his partner. "It's the new translator, from what I've heard she's a real wild fire, weilds those blades of hers like a whirlwind of terror. Oh, how dos you dos miss, sorry about my friend here, he gets a bittired this early in the morning. Go right in the Lady's are waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you," Kesteral replied as the porter opened the large doors to reveal a grand room set with many chairs. Nat the back sat two women, Arwen in the center and Éowyn at her right. They where talking quietly before noticing she had arrived.  
  
"Kesteral of Orthanc, we have been hoping to visit you. My husband sent word of his request of you, I am not too sure what I can do too help, but Éowyn believes she ca help you." Arwen greeted.  
  
"From what Aragorn, has written I suspect you will need to know some unarmed combat. I taught myself to fight without blades when Worm Tongue served in my uncle's court. We where not allowed to bear arms, but with Grima's constant approaches, I felt I would eventually need to defend myself. Eventually I did decide to conceal a blade in my dress though, when his approaches grew more violent." Eowyn told her, "I need you to change into some more suitable clothing, I belive I have some dresses of my daughter's still that may fit you. There's no use learning how to fight in a gown with out wearing one. I will go and fetch it, Arwen can tell you a bit of what she knows, and doubtless she has a few words of wisdom for you." Éowyn got up and left through a small door in the corner of the room, Kesteral was left with the one women she dearly wished to speak too, a half- elf who like she would had chosen mortality. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Tale of a Warrior Maid  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Come sit next to me," Arwen offered gesturing to the chair on her left. "The only advice I can possibly give is to keep your ears attentive and your eyes open, but don't say anything unless asked. If you let one wrong word slip from your tongue, all of Middle Earth could be lost. I know that my husband has given you a vast responsibility. I know also that like me you are a half-elf. This brings me to the next piece of business. Do you know what it means to forsake your Immortality and embrace your eventual doom?"  
  
"I know that once I have chosen a path I can not turn back, I know also that one can not change the one they are bound too for eternity, and that is what frightens me," Kesteral replied shakily taking the seat the queen had offered her.  
  
"When I first met Aragorn I knew that my decision to bind myself to him was final, I realize your situation is different, but allow me to at least comfort you in this. Losing your immortality is not allowing death to consume you. After deciding to do so you awake feeling that everything has slowed down, you can meet mortals and feel as if it is safe to form a relationship with them. Mortality was not given to men as a curse, but a gift. They dwell on Arda knowing that they are not bound to it, that eventually they will live in the Halls of Mando's forever with those they love. Do not worry about marrying Pharazon, the Valar will understand. They may be powerful, but they are not merciless.  
  
"You have given me more hope in this task then any others whom I have spoken too, for that I thank you. But I fear that even if the Valar do have mercy on me I can not break my bound, the laws regarding that go to far back to be changed by man or god. But for Middle Earth I will do this and if I do fail, then I will only have brought forth the inevitable because If I had not agreed to wed Pharazon then I would have just bound myself to another mortal, in fact he has asked me to wed him already, although I have to refuse his offer," Kesteral admitted.  
  
"Who is this young man, whom you have fallen for, perhaps my husband will allow him to travel with you, if I ask him?" Arwen inquired.  
  
"He has offered to talk to Elessar himself, there is no reason for you to ask also," Kesteral replied.  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure the king would be more willing to let him come along if I asked, it is the least we can do," Arwen insisted.  
  
"Very well, his name is Dernhelm,"  
  
"Dernhelm" Called a voice to the left, "Are you two talking about my grandson?"  
  
"Kesteral was telling me." Arwen paused and searched Kesteral's face for permission to continue. Kesteral just nodded a quick reply, "That your grandson and her have formed a relationship together, I was offering to ask Aragorn to allow him to travel with her to the Haradwaith."  
  
"Dernhelm's a good lad; it'd do the king well to let him go along. He's got a strong head on his shoulders," Éowyn boasted handing Kesteral a navy blue gown, "Slip this on well I grab a few things from my room, I'll be back in a bit." Kesteral did, and found that the gown fit wee.  
  
Éowyn returned with several odd items, a blanket, a table leg, a candle stick and a dagger. "These three items can be found in nearly every room and can be used to defend ones self. This dagger was the one I used while in my uncles court. I am going to give it to you; it is small and there for easy to hide. The best places to conceal a weapon are: your right hip, most people are right handed and there for keep there knives on the other side. The right side of your stomach and left underarm, some women hide daggers in their cleavage, most men don't like to look there, but since you are marrying Pharazon, I personally feel he will have no problem doing so." She handed Kesteral the dagger. "Lets start with learning to handle this. I'll call for a practice man, Gilden" she called out into the hallway, "We need your assistance in here."  
  
After several hours of working with the dagger, then the blanket, table leg and candle stick Kesteral felt as though she could take another few rounds, but the guard was rather tired. "I'm afraid that's all we can teach you, good luck," Arwen said as she led Kesteral into the evening air. "During your session a message boy came, Elessar would like you to drop by the Command tent before bed, he wants to give you the final instructions as well as introduce you to those who will be going with you. I sent the message boy back with your request for Dernhelm, hopefully you'll see him there." The queen turned back and entered the palace, Kesteral made her way down the city towards the amp, feeling much surer of her self then she had that morning. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Tale of a Warrior Maid  
  
Chapter 14  
  
When Kesteral entered the king's tent she noticed several familiar faces. Not only where both the kings there as well as their advisors, but Haradwë was deep in discussion with Elessar and Nimli was debating amour quality with one of the advisors."  
  
"Excellent, now that Kesteral is here we can begin, oh wait never mind,"Elessar paused as a hooded figure made his way into the tent, "Now we can begin, nice of you to get here on time soldier."  
  
"Sorry Sir, I was stuck on watch and couldn't get away in time." The young man apologized. He removed his hood and Kesteral could see that Eowyn and Arwen had managed to secure a position for Dernhelm after all. He gave her a mischievous smile, and took his place beside her.  
  
"Now that you are all here, I will explain the situation. Pharazon is far stronger then any of us had expected. He has massed an army of at least twenty thousand. We have no hope of victory unless your mission succeeds. You four will be sent into the Haradwaith disguised as merchants. Your task is to locate Pharazon during one of his regular rides; he will be armed, and accompanied by many. Kesteral will then put on an act. She will claim to be the daughter of a merchant who was killed by one of the emperor's generals. The army is not allowed to attack the merchants with out orders at penalty of death. Kesteral will then pull a blade and attempt to avenge her father's death. If all goes well, such an action will impress Pharazon, he will execute the general and take Kesteral into his care. Pharazon is searching for a wife; Kesteral must attempt to gain this position. During this time, the rest of you will stay low in the nearby town and act as back up. When Kesteral has secured the position as the Emperors wife, she will attempt to gain his trust enough for him to let her get close. This is an assassination mission, when Kesteral can get close enough, she will draw a hidden dagger and end Pharazon's tyranny. At this point, the army should fall into disarray, Haradwë will report back to us that this has happened and we will attack. If anything goes wrong, you are to report it to us and wait for further orders. As for your merchant duty's Haradwë will take the role of your jeweler, he has knowledge of this art, and will be supplied with items to sell. Nimli will play as the metal worker; he will also be given stock. Dernhelm, will take on the part as barterer, as we have already seen, he is skilled at getting what he wants. Kesteral will be the translator, and her father will have been the tailor. You have each been informed of any personal duties, and will leave as soon as you are packed. As you exit, several of my men will give you civilian clothing, put them on, but keep your weapons on and concealed. Fate be with you." At this Elessar dismissed them and settled back into his throne a tense, worried look upon his face.  
  
From the look on her companion's faces, Kesteral could tell they had been briefed more fully before she had arrived. She approached one of the guards who handed her a plain brown gown. Out of the Corner of her eye she could see Nimli receiving a well blackend Blacksmith apron and tunic. Haradwë eyed his new olive green pants and course jacket with distaste and Dernhelm examined his new tunic and leggings carefully. Each of them was given a tattered cloak. Obviously someone had been sent to the local market and found the oldest cloths possible.  
  
"Personalize your wardrobe with several items from your cart, and try to make yourselves look less like warriors, and more like tired merchants," One of the advisors said as he pointed out the way they stood, stiff and strait. Immediately they hunched over and relaxed. "Much better," The advisor complemented. Out side toward a pony that was attached to a cart full of goods. The company began to search through the items, and familiarized them selves with their supplies.  
  
After adding a brass bracelet and a twine belt, Kesteral returned to her tent and packed up her things. She concealed her knives under her cloak. Then cast her armor, Bow and quiver onto her blanket. She bundled up her bedding and brought it back to the cart. The others had done the same. Through out the whole ordeal there had been little talking. All of them realized the graveness of the situation and none of them wished to discuss the possible outcomes. Dernhelm took his place by the pony's head, Hardwë walked at its right and Nimli trailed on behind. Kesteral began to walk at the pony's left.  
  
"No, no Kestral, the lady would sit on the cart," Elessar instructed, signaling one of the guards to give her a boost up. She perched on top of a large basket filled with cloth feeling embarrassed at not having to walk like the others. A small group of soldiers assembled to watch the company as they departed; they waved good bye, before breaking into a short and grave song. Kesteral was glad when they had left the singers behind them, and they began their coarse east word she felt more confident, now that those assigned to go with her she knew. 


	15. Plot line, because I could not Finish

-travel to Haradwaith  
-attempts to attract Pharazons attention by attending public events  
-that doesn't work so the group decides on a daring plan  
-disguises herself as a daughter of a murdered man from a nearby village  
that was pillaged illegally  
-stops royal party and tells Pharazon that one of the orc captains  
attacked a village  
-Pharazon is attracted by her, orders the execution of the orc and takes  
her back Minas Harad  
-he decides to take her as his wife.  
-he allows her near him with no bodyguard  
-she gains his trust  
-she attempts his assassination, but fails  
-he throws her in jail and interrogates her (Torture)  
-she remembers the ring and puts it on  
-sees Malnos waiting at the door for her  
-she is taken out to the balcony and is used to scare away any other  
traitors.  
-she again attempts to assassinate Pharazon  
-he notices her grab his knife and whacks her hard against a wall  
-she losses consciousness (perhaps dead?)  
-Switch to body guards perspective  
-ordered to tip body over into the empty moat  
- Switch to Haradwë's perspective  
Part 2  
-Kesteral awakes to find herself in Ossgiliath  
-finds out the company found her body and as taking it back to Gondor  
when they realized she was not dead yet  
-returned to find Middle Earth invaded  
-went to Ossgiliath and found Ellesar and what was left of the Army  
-finds out Eomer was killed and that the Haradrim believe Ellesar is dead  
too.  
-Finds out she was actually awake for several weeks, but unaware of  
everything going on around her.  
-recovers  
-tells Ellesar about the ring  
-Ellesar decides to send a company to the undying lands from the Grey  
Havens  
-company is formed: Therindell, Kesteral, Nimli a lone hobbit named Odo,  
Tharamir a man and a group of seven Telari elves.  
- Company leaves  
-travel for three days by horse back.  
-at one point they stop and Kesteral puts the ring on,  
-she sees the refugees attacked in Ossgiliath  
-sees most escape through a back way, but sees Dernhelm, and Haradwë fall  
-mourns and continues  
-get to the Grey Havens and take a hidden boat  
-two weeks pass  
-finally reach the undying lands  
-they are weak  
-cared for by elves  
-make their way to the halls of the Valar  
-Each pleads to the Valar alone  
-Kesteral enters and sees the Hall of Mandos  
-in it she sees Dernhelm  
-Yavannah sees her and asks what she really wants  
-Kesteral admits she secretly wants to use the ring to get Dernhelm back  
because she wished to marry him, but she knows that that would mean  
sacrificing middle earth  
-Yavannah goes to speak to the other Valar  
-they agree to help the free people in exchange for the ring  
-the company is whisked to middle earth by Valar  
-big battle, Haradrim chased away or slaughtered  
-Ellesar retakes the throne  
-Kesteral sad because of Dernhelm  
-she contemplates ending her life so she can see him  
-Therindell talks her out of it  
-they fall in love  
-Kesteral chooses an immortal life with Therindell. 


End file.
